


[翻译]有这么一次克鲁利尝试自慰

by Softgem



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Explicit Consent, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sexual Experimentation, guided masturbation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 以上tag与原文一致
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: 就像大部分克鲁利一生中值得铭记的事一样，故事是从一个糟糕的决定开始的；就像大部分糟糕的决定一样，做出这次决定和控制冲动失败与酒精摄入过多有点关系。敌基督已经出生，他前去办事时涂着口红、蹬着小猫跟，但心里知道时间已经很紧张了；而当时间溜走太快的时候，灌自己一瓶金酒还是很管用的。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	[翻译]有这么一次克鲁利尝试自慰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One in Which Crowley Discovers Wanking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237858) by [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am). 

> Refer to the end notes of the original work for content warnings and more inspired works.

就像大部分克鲁利一生中值得铭记的事一样，故事是从一个糟糕的决定开始的；就像大部分糟糕的决定一样，做出这次决定和控制冲动失败与酒精摄入过多有点关系。敌基督已经出生，他前去办事时涂着口红、蹬着小猫跟，但心里知道时间已经很紧张了；而当_时间_溜走太快的时候，灌自己一瓶金酒还是很管用的。

如果亚茨拉菲尔也在这，他可能会更早把自己弄清醒，也就不至于明明有那么多鬼地方可去却偏偏登上亚马逊官网，干出在绝望、烂醉的一阵恍惚中买下_一件艺术品_这种事。那是一座雕塑，塑的是邪恶战胜良善。用石头雕出的未来预言。他看着雕塑里天使挫败的那张脸，心怀愧疚地感到一阵满意：他不会介意把那些混球们踩在脚下，对此可能还有点兴奋；但亚茨拉菲尔也将会是那些被地狱大军击溃的天使中的一员，这一点让他老是没法让这类幻想持续太久。

包裹第二天到了。出乎他的意料。用奇迹赶走宿醉的那一刻，他下过这么一单的记忆已经消失了。他在他冷清的走廊里蹲下，还穿着尼龙袜和带填充物的胸罩，手上的烟还没点。他用指甲拆开包裹（如果他想的话，他的指甲可以很尖），然后看着箱子里的东西，非常困惑。

“我他妈的买个在互操的恶魔天使干嘛？”他低声对自己说。绝对不可能看走眼的：赤裸、肌肉发达的两具躯体彼此纠缠，恶魔把他的敌手按在地上，得意扬扬，臀部向前挺进。

他还是蛮欣赏它的……做工的。退回去未免太可惜了。他当即庄重发誓他不会让亚茨拉菲尔看到它。

誓言在假天启那晚被打破了。当时他邀请亚茨拉菲尔过来，他们分享了一瓶玛歌葡萄酒，交流了一下计划，开怀大笑，然后亚茨拉菲尔拿玻璃杯指向那个俯瞰着昏暗走廊的雕塑，说道：“斗胆问一下，那个是谁做的？”

“一个亚马逊人，”克鲁利扯道，暗骂了自己一通。他早就习惯了那个雕塑的存在，都视若无睹了。“挺有创意的一位女士。”

亚茨拉菲尔冲他笑了一下，实在是厚颜无耻，眼睛还亮闪闪的；他热衷于让克鲁利陷入尴尬。

“嗯，”他愉快地嘟囔道，“那她就搞错了。天使总是上面的那个，当然了。”

克鲁利一口红酒呛了出来。

***

冬季雷霆怒吼、大雨滂沱，而他还是没法把那句话给忘掉。每次他走进公寓，面对他买回来的这个大错，他都会想到那句话。不如说他的好奇纯粹是出于……恼怒吧。亚茨拉菲尔当然肯定是在开玩笑。天使就像——呃，这跟天使像什么样没关系，对不对？_亚茨拉菲尔_是不同的。而他至少还算明白，亚茨拉菲尔寻他这么一回开心并没有改变任何事。他是个该死的享乐主义者，但他享之有道，而且他对亲密关系也实在没什么兴趣。（要么就是他对克鲁利实在没什么兴趣。他曾经是这么想的，拜1862那年所赐，但现在他不是很确定了。）

不管亚茨拉菲尔是否跟凡人搞到一起过，他都从来没告诉克鲁利，而这种可能性他甚至想都不愿意想。他们是朋友，看在天堂的份上——他们总该无所不谈吧。

两边扯平，毕竟克鲁利也有事瞒着；最主要的一件就是最近被那件雕塑所激发的兴趣。亚茨拉菲尔竟然对此足够了解到能够把相关用语脱口而出，实在是令人目瞪口呆。引人遐想。引人思考。思考……邪恶战胜良善那回事。*

十一月十三日那天，要不是发生了一些事，这个日子相当平平无奇。他一如往常地经过那个雕塑，背对着它，步伐摇摆，把钥匙随便一扔（它们过后会自己跑回钥匙串上），甩下外套，从一件时髦的做旧毛衣里挣出来，不温不火地咒骂了几句天气。这天气让他懒洋洋的；他只想回家看电视，但他不打算把他被给予的（他自己_拿来_的）新生活都拿来狂看《王冠》电视剧。他还没放弃他的恶魔活动：他喜欢找点事干。但在这种日子，实在没什么可干的。寒冷的下雨天帮他把工作做完了：人们被溅水声吵醒，开始烦躁，然后他们在湿滑地面上举步维艰、在雾里到处乱撞，于是心情更为糟糕。既然如此，诱惑他们在公共交通上扯着嗓子说话、拖着脚步走路，或者让他们的小孩在餐馆里到处乱跑就成了残忍的施虐狂行径了。他没想到自己会空出一个下午来，而且不知道该用它来干什么。

他总是可以打个盹的。或者给亚茨拉菲尔打电话。但亚茨拉菲尔过会儿会打给他，惯例是在四点钟的时候。他不想一副过于急切的样子，对吧。他靠上自己大椅子的绒垫，瞥了一眼那座雕塑。没错，他的意图，或者说希望，已经算是被——表达了。没必要死缠硬磨，这样一点吸引力也没有。倒不是说吸引力能有什么用；天使不会感觉到类似的东西，除非他们特别想要。

雕塑里的那个天使绝对乐在其中。肯定是用求的。

克鲁利的指尖敲打着膝盖。

他懒懒地想着，他能不能对他腹部的这种发紧的感觉做些什么。克服无聊、也克服一下眼下的困难，任自己怠惰一回，但也不要做起例行的那老一套。做人类在下雨天实在想不出该做什么时习惯于做的那件事。

自慰。

他还在盯着那座雕塑看。

他甚至还从未勃起过。

（_天使总是上面的那个。_）

他从未勃起过，因为他没有理由那么做。他的身体上是有一根阴茎，但好像没什么用。他不用上厕所。他甚至不用洗澡，只要想想就能搞干净自己。他和他阳具的唯一联系就是在硌得不舒服时调整一下它的位置，但这件事也只消一个念头就能办到。即便现在亚茨拉菲尔的那句话还在他脑袋里回响，它暂时也还软在那儿。他一直对亚茨拉菲尔有——一种特定的情感；在创世时他就被他吸引。这是一种尚未拥有一个名字的情感，无以言表（_不可言说）_，但能够被翻译为凡人的语言，表达为爱和欲望。克鲁利曾试图这么做过，但亚茨拉菲尔对这样一种联系一直表示出礼貌的不感兴趣，而克鲁利自己也对浪漫关系没有兴趣，如果是和别的任何人的话。

但他还有他自己，对吧？

而且他还有一整个下午，有想象力，还有一个功能正常的老二。

呃。他希望它功能正常。

他拉开他的牛仔裤。真的只是查看一下。

它在那。它存在着。就像任何一根人类阴茎一样。不算太大，不算太小。挺长的。厚实。有包皮，克鲁利一直觉得这是个毋庸置疑的优点。他试着把它拿出来，但它在拉链那儿卡住了。他嘶了一声。是啊。坏主意。他把裤子和内裤又往下拉了拉，接着把它们全部踹掉。他还穿着袜子；他从什么地方读到让脚保持暖和可以获得更快的性高潮，但似乎模糊地记得这被视作粗鲁的行为；那就更好了。他脱掉他的汗衫，下了决心，把阴茎按上他平坦的小腹。没什么特殊的感觉。就跟抚慰手肘没什么区别（他当然可以这么做）。

他用拇指蹭过尖端，全神贯注。他需要把血液输送到那儿去。他知道人类不是这么干的。他们会想象一些性感的画面。他不太_明白_什么能算性感——既然克鲁利热衷于看着亚茨拉菲尔享受快感，那亚茨拉菲尔吃东西算不算性感？还是说亚茨拉菲尔得裸着吃东西才能算数？他乜了一眼雕塑，寻求灵感。想象亚茨拉菲尔指正过的画面，天使欺身于恶魔之上。然后他感觉到他的阴茎开始挺立。

真的感觉到了。

这种快感令人震惊，但还算不上他从一手信息和色情影片里了解到的那种_刺激_。它带来了一阵愉悦的战栗，但也有一种疼痛感；疼痛可没人想要。他把他修长的手指拢过勃起顶端，想要平复那种痛感，却震惊地嘶了一声。感觉很好。好得_不可思议_。

所以。知道神经末梢有这个用处还是很不错的。

他蹙起眉毛，把他的眼镜推上额头。这场实验需要更进一步的观察和他全部的注意力。他专注得舌头都伸了出来。他知道动作如何；他不情不愿地看见过几次，总感到有一点尴尬，仿佛自己在盯着别人擤鼻涕一样。

如果擤鼻涕也像这样，他要考虑得个感冒。

“搞什么，”他低声说道。他说话开始带上——喘息了。而他才刚刚开始呢。

他在座椅上挪了挪身子，坐垫抚弄他臀部的触感想不留意也难。他的大腿变得敏感起来，他伸开一只穿着袜子的脚，惬意地抚慰着自己。

神经末梢实在太多了。

他用左手蹭过他的老二，指关节从下往上掠过勃起，然后据他的印象，握住它，开始撸动。

他张开嘴。

“我操，”他嘶道。他一定得告诉亚茨拉菲尔——他会告诉他吗？这是——私人的事。他得先确定亚茨拉菲尔想不想听再向他轰炸所有细节，但他依然把每种感官冲击分门别类，就为了告诉他这一切：他狂喜地挺动的臀部、蜷缩的脚趾、阵阵抽动的老二，他该不该去问他，到底该不该——

或许如果亚茨拉菲尔就在这儿和他一起的话，会有趣得多。如果他是坐在那张红色大理石的桌上，双腿交叠，穿着他最好的服装，看着克鲁利把自己搞得一团糟，看着他展览这一切——以评价或赞许犒赏他手上的每次动作。亚茨拉菲尔可以在他大腿发颤时让他平静下来，在他口干舌燥、喘不上气时提供安抚：_就是这样，我亲爱的。_

_你做得很好。 _

他想要向他展现他的感受，伸开双腿好让他好好看着他，看着他勃起的景致，_是他自己做到如此的_；或许他的臀部也将成为展览的一部分，同样还有他赤裸皮肤的每一寸，火烧火燎，这空旷房间中每一阵喘息的回声——

雨还没有停，在窗上敲出脉搏似的节奏，而他身体前倾，伸开双腿，墨镜掉在了地上。他张着嘴喘着，抚慰着他的阴茎，想象自己在亚茨拉菲尔面前做着这个，在他_真正的实体_面前，火焰环绕、三对翅膀张开，每根羽毛上的眼睛都注视着他；亚茨拉菲尔会大过这个房间、大过整个_伦敦_，而克鲁利为他而双膝跪地，成为一个微小的剪影，被快感所折磨——

然后他会感觉到它：平静冲刷过他，_谐和_、接纳、赞许，甚或是当他抚慰自己时，亚茨拉菲尔会用以诺语告诉他，用一种宛若群星低语的嗓音满怀爱意地告诉他，_你做到了，真是个聪明的男孩_——

呼吸被挤出他的肺，他的躯体一阵猛烈的颤栗，他射在了自己的手上。

他眨了一下眼睛，没回过神来。

“所以就是这样，”他说道。“完事了。”

靠。精液是热的，黏乎乎，而且闻起来很奇怪。这么麻烦，结果不过如此。他盯着自己的手，有一部分的他感到不以为然，甚至有点被冒犯（但他又在期待什么呢？要它会_发光_吗？），而他的身体还在一阵阵地抖颤，他的老二处在一种不可思议的、彻底地被刺激过一遍的状态。

话说回来，只不过是几下撸动过后一阵狂喜罢了。其实没什么意思。他是个恶魔。他理应有更好的耐久力；只需要找到他大脑里那个产生快感的中枢，理论上，他就可以延长高潮的时间——

应该验证一下这个理论。

都是为了科学。

***

电话响时他还是一丝不挂，而且他已经不是坐在椅子上了。硬要说的话，他是_挂_在椅子上，腿挂在靠背上，肩膀在坐垫上平衡着，手紧握着老二（召唤来润滑剂这件事算是做对了）。答录机滴滴响起，把他逮了个正着。他停了下来，浑身都是精液，它还在从腹部往下滴。与此同时，亚茨拉菲尔说道：“哈啰，克鲁利，今天天气很阴沉啊，过得如何？”

他嘶了一声，放开自己的阴茎，放开所有东西，滑下椅子溜到地板上，事后想起似的把自己弄干净。但他忘记了消下自己的勃起——站起身时，他还硬着的老二晃动了一下，痛苦地抽动着。

“我不会耽搁你太久，”亚茨拉菲尔闲聊道。“拜托找个时间打回来。我找到了一家最最可爱的蛋糕店，我们一定得去。你得听听他们是怎么做出最好的天使蛋糕的！回见！”

克鲁利抓过听筒。“别挂，”他沙哑地说，用左手遮住下身，仿佛亚茨拉菲尔能看到他颇不体面的样子。他非常敏感地意识到自己还是裸体；他从没有在这种状态下接过电话。

“克鲁利！”亚茨拉菲尔兴奋地说。这让克鲁利胸中有什么东西收紧了，那种怀着倾慕的_愉悦_迸发出来，而他想着——不是第一次这么想了——他究竟是否值得被这样欢迎。

“天使蛋糕，你说？”他粗声说，和他还硬挺着的下体做着斗争。把勃起消除比把它召唤出来要困难得多。

“我亲爱的男孩，你病了吗？”

“有点吧，”他哑着嗓子回答。相比解释他目前的状况，还是同意容易些。

亚茨拉菲尔担心地抽了一口气。“噢，不！Poor darling，我马上就过来——我们得用奇迹，你知道国家医疗服务是什么德性。”

“等一下！”克鲁利喊道，但亚茨拉菲尔已经挂了电话。“该死，”他嘶道，打了个响指召唤来几件衣服——皮裤被实体化出来，接着是一件飘逸的晨袍，但他怎么也想不出哪件衬衫可以和这套衣服搭配；他光着脚冲向窗前，给屋子透气。一阵强劲刺骨的冷风扑了进来；当然了，他妈的还在下雨呢。这阵风冷得要死，他的乳头突挺着背叛了他——他也是刚刚才发现它们竟然这么敏感。他恼怒地抱住胸口，从窗边跳开，寻找着他的墨镜。

太迟了。门铃响了起来。

亚茨拉菲尔赶路倒是准时，多一分钟都没给克鲁利留。

“来了！”他喊道，愧疚地瞟了一眼他的椅子。呃。反正该发生的都发生了。他系紧晨袍的系带，晃进门厅，搜寻着一个能把亚茨拉菲尔支走的好借口。他再次经过了那座石雕，天使和恶魔还在那一如既往地跳着横躺版本的加伏特舞。他对着它们呲牙咧嘴地嘟囔了一阵，然后打开门，随意地理了一下头发。

“怎么了？”

“我有备而来，”亚茨拉菲尔说，举起手中那个不知怎地撑过了一战的急救箱。他的穿着无可挑剔，蓬松柔软的头发梳理成相当诱人的发鬈，薄嘴唇露出共谋似的笑容，那双坚定的眉毛让克鲁利_绝对_得快速处理一下他自己眼下的麻烦，也就是，另一次他妈的勃起。这次完全是自发的。

克鲁利瞪着他。

亚茨拉菲尔一直都很漂亮，没错。但他什么时候变得这么英俊的？

（_吸引力_，他想道。_你把你的勃起消掉了，但你还没解决这个。_）

“你得离开这，”他说，试着把门关上。亚茨拉菲尔把手掌按在门上，然后停下了手——他用的力要比他以为的大；克鲁利真的是在用力推。

“克鲁利，”他柔和地说，可能有点受伤，而这——不值得。他的尊严不值得让他受伤。“这是什么意思？”

“这间公寓已经变成了罪恶的老巢，”克鲁利说，往身后做了个模糊的手势。“你进来的话后果自负。”

亚茨拉菲尔越过他耷拉着的肩膀往里瞥了一眼，看到了那尊雕塑，顿时眼睛一亮。“噢！他们还是把那活儿做错了！”

“算是吧，”克鲁利挫败地嘟囔道。“那活儿”这个傻词实在该让他直接萎掉的，可惜事与愿违。

亚茨拉菲尔与他擦身而过，他们的皮肤相触，还有他古龙水的香气——阳光、蜜桃、遥远海滩的咸味，以及闻起来像沙漠的什么东西……

“你刚刚干了什么？”亚茨拉菲尔欢快地问道，一路走向工作间，路过克鲁利不听话的植物时还在一片叶子上爱抚了一下。克鲁利用脚带上门，向后靠在门上。

“我刚开始自慰，”他说，双臂交叉在胸前。

亚茨拉菲尔半转过身，上下打量着他。“啊。我听说那很令人愉悦。”

“我不想未经你允许就……”他往前走了一步，没什么说服力地指了指门。“所以你可以先走，如果这让你——”

亚茨拉菲尔看起来很困惑，还停在工作间的入口没动。大雨的声音震耳欲聋。“你是打算要继续吗？”

“我还在……研究。”克鲁利说，很快补了一句，“还挺上手的。”

“很高兴听到这个，”亚茨拉菲尔说道，脸上掠过一阵情绪——骄傲吧，或许？亚茨拉菲尔就是这样，为每个微不足道的成功庆贺，发放出安慰奖的奖杯，仿佛——“只是拜托你别累着了，既然你生病了的话。”

“我没有生病。”克鲁利惨兮兮地说。他在地板上拖着脚步，走向亚茨拉菲尔，没有想太多，没有多考虑他的新爱好是否改变了什么——因为无论何时他感到不舒服，亚茨拉菲尔总能让他振作起来，总会关照他，而他需要——

“过来，”亚茨拉菲尔说。克鲁利把脑袋搁上他的肩膀，但依旧保持着两人间的一段距离。亚茨拉菲尔轻拍着他的背。“好了，好了。出了什么事？”

“思虑过度，”克鲁利闷声说。“到底是谁发明了大脑？病态的混蛋。”

“听着，”亚茨拉菲尔说，抚摸着他的脖颈。亚茨拉菲尔容忍了那句十足亵神的话；克鲁利一点都没感到抱歉。“你想让我帮你一把吗？伸出援手，或许。”

克鲁利退后一步。他瞪着他。

“你刚才，”他说，“是提出要帮我手淫吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了几下眼睛，但他的表情依然维持着愉快的无动于衷。他也依然惊人地有吸引力、性感，甚至可以说，_可口_——他会恨死被这么形容的。但或许——

“我不是那一层意思，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“但我也不会反对。”

“你不会反对碰我的老二？”克鲁利顶嘴道。

“呃，亲爱的，那只是你的——老二。”

“所以你很有经验啰？”

“别太激动。”亚茨拉菲尔举起双手，急救箱在他手中哗啦响了一下。“我只是想让你知道——”

“——你不会在意抚慰我的老二，”克鲁利帮他说完。

亚茨拉菲尔的目光落向他的胯部，然后重新看向他的眼睛。只是一秒钟，但清楚无疑。

“如果那是我能帮得上的忙的话。”

“天使，”克鲁利说，“我需要_紧急_性爱援助已经有——”

“别，”亚茨拉菲尔说道，“别让我感到愧疚，拜托。”他靠着脚跟转了个身，然后走向工作间。他没打算走。克鲁利感到晕乎乎的。

雨还是下个不停。

“我只是想说，我从来不知道这是个可能性。”

“嗯，我也不知道。”亚茨拉菲尔一本正经地说，挥手关上了窗，转身向桌子和有绒垫的椅子走去，瞥了他一眼，仿佛他对这里发生过什么_一清二楚_。

“那我们扯平了，”克鲁利说道，听起来没有他计划的那样针锋相对。或许是因为亚茨拉菲尔在那里——就在那里。正是克鲁利希望他在的地方，他需要他在的地方。或许有些晚了，是的——总是有些晚了——但终究是在这儿。

“那我们要吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问，站直了身子——略略踮起脚以展露一点威严。克鲁利低吼了一声什么。“我没听清，抱歉。”

“床，”克鲁利重复道，“床在这边。”

“我还有印象，”亚茨拉菲尔说道。他听起来很为自己高兴——或许是为那个回忆而高兴：那晚，在他们从那一切幸存下来之后。克鲁利有过的最好的一觉。

还有汤勺抱。

即便他的臀部那时正压在亚茨拉菲尔的大腿上，一切也没有因此受到什么影响。他们已经交换过身体，所以实际上他只是磨蹭着他自己软着的阴茎。被_拥抱_反而是更不寻常的那件事。他们从不是——渴求接触的那一类。_这种事_会很难解释；天堂和地狱总是看着的。而现在他们已经转过眼睛，在挫败的耻辱中对一切视而不见。

亚茨拉菲尔向他走来，他们十指交握。“带路吧，”他说。克鲁利握了握他的手，仿佛一个疑问。一次快活的点头是他收到的回答。

卧室还是和几个月前那样，克鲁利一直都让它这个样子：挥之不去的空旷感，仿佛没有人谁在里面，唯一的家具是一张带床罩的大床，总是铺得整整齐齐，不带热度。

克鲁利喜欢一切空旷的地方，能让他的皮肤感觉到寒冷空气的地方；地狱闷热的人堆里，你哪都去不了，只是被躯体的洪流裹挟着前进。他爬上床，由着自己的意愿，而亚茨拉菲尔以他自己的意志随他一起。

他们从来没能有过选择。

他们玩弄了一回命运。

他们选择了这个。

“你想我做什么？”亚茨拉菲尔问道，在放手之前捏了捏他的手。

克鲁利看着暗色的床单和那个大枕头，仿佛在衡量各个选项。（他从来不知道该拿_这么多选项_怎么办。）“给我个惊喜，”他最后说。

亚茨拉菲尔咂了咂嘴，想着，然后匆忙地做了决定，在床上坐下——只是坐在那儿，眼睛恶作剧般自得地闪烁着。没有脱下一件衣物的动作。

“好吧，”克鲁利承认道，“我确实没想到这个。”

“我这样就很舒服，”亚茨拉菲尔说道。“你不加入我吗？”他拍了拍膝盖。

“我在想，我最好还是躺下，”克鲁利喃喃道，往下靠进床垫，随意的姿态有点做过头了。他把头靠在亚茨拉菲尔的膝上，以为这个姿势会很尴尬，但惊讶地发现它感觉如此_妥当_。他能尽情地盯着亚茨拉菲尔看，而床铺的舒适欢迎着他（床垫里装着的是马毛；克鲁利喜欢马的唯一一点就是它们做填充物是多么合适）。他最后认定他可以习惯他所看到的一切，和所有这些感官刺激：亚茨拉菲尔的大腿比他的任何一个枕头都要柔软，而他的气息变得更为强烈。

“还好吧？”克鲁利问道，喉咙又开始发干。

“很好，”亚茨拉菲尔柔和地说。

“摸我的头发，”克鲁利请求道。这是个——强烈的需要。吸引力真是最奇怪的东西。他感觉仿佛如果亚茨拉菲尔的手不在他身上的话他会死掉；亚茨拉菲尔把他的头发从前额往后梳过时，他呜咽了一声。头皮上的触感如此微妙——他能在每根头发的根部感觉到它，它在他的身体里奔涌而过，带来一阵愉悦。他的阴茎怎么也起了反应，他是完全不明白。或许和神经反射有点关系。

“我一直想知道——”亚茨拉菲尔说道，然后停了下来；克鲁利能感觉到声音在他腹部的振动。“就像羽毛一样。它摸起来像羽毛一样。”

“它们差不多是一样的。”克鲁利沉思道，想着：_我曾经有过红色的翼，记得吗？_“你更喜欢我留长头发，还是留短？”

“我喜欢你一直改变它，”亚茨拉菲尔回答，轻柔地抚弄着。

_我曾经有过红色的翼，他们让它变成黑色。在伊甸园你曾主动帮我梳理它们。一定很疼，你说。你在意我。_

“得一直保持恶魔式的英俊。”克鲁利说，“工作要求的一部分。”

_我成为一条毒蛇，被遣到伊甸园。我被送去那里是有理由的，他们不会告诉我那个理由是什么。有一个角色要演。我遇到过那位西门的天使。她有一把利剑，能够撕裂空气、召唤雷霆。我从没有告诉过你，她叫我蠕虫，踩在我的脖颈上，告诉我她将把我砍为齑粉。我逃生纯属侥幸。我以为那是侥幸。_

_我看见你的剑的火焰。我爬上分别善恶之树，好能看看它。我听说你是守护东门的。我知道你不会伤害我。我望见你坐在那儿，双脚在墙下晃悠。那是夏娃第一次歌唱的时候。你正在注视着她和亚当，你微笑了。你很喜欢他们，不是吗？你从不在乎那至高的爱他们胜过我们所有，永远如此。你从没有嫉妒过。_

_我给了夏娃苹果，攀上墙垣。你从没想过让我死。你等着我介绍我自己。_

_你从不会叫我拉斐尔。我很感激。_

_你记得我，以及我红色的翼，而你想要知道我新的名字。_

“你一直在变，克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔说道，手指轻柔地穿过他的发丝之间，“但还是你。我能在任何一个地方认出你来。给我看看你学到的新东西吧。”

克鲁利用他半闭的眼睛向上看去，手伸向他皮裤的门襟；裤子不是拉链的（他不会犯同一个错误两次），他熟练地解开它，就像解开马裤一样。他可以假装——如果他想的话——他们回到了_那个时候_，也许是16世纪，亚茨拉菲尔让他脱下衣服；但如果那真的发生了，他们的过往就会因此改变，而他不希望改变哪怕一点，说真的，哪怕变得更好也不行。

亚茨拉菲尔偏过脑袋看着，漫不经心地梳理着克鲁利的头发。只消蝴蝶翅膀一振，一切都会变得——与此不同。这个念头令人恐惧：现实的所有那些其他可能性，他或许永不能如此裎露他自己，不能听见那轻柔的吸气。他们的命运不再记录在册。一切变得令人警觉地难以捉摸，但又是如此令人兴奋。亚茨拉菲尔的手一路来到他的脖颈、目光停留在他的下身之上时，他的心脏开始狂跳。

“真是迷人，”亚茨拉菲尔说道，入神地。“你太可爱了，我亲爱的。”

“你是想告诉我你在我身体里的时候没有偷看过？”克鲁利抚慰着自己，只用上了指尖。

“那算是侵犯你的隐私了。”

“但你下去洗圣水澡的时候脱得倒是很快，”克鲁利揶揄道，只是想看看他乱了阵脚的样子。

“我不想毁了你的衣服！你挑它们的时候都很仔细——总是很引人注意。”

克鲁利没有料到这句赞美；他准备好的那句回嘴堵在了嗓子眼。亚茨拉菲尔的手继续向下游走，伸进丝绸晨袍底下。他的手掌柔软、温暖，他的胸膛愉悦地承受着它撩拨的重量。克鲁利呻吟了一声，更加用力地握住自己的勃起，快速抚慰着它。

“噢，你喜欢这样，”亚茨拉菲尔愉快地评论道。他再次找到他的乳头，_拨弄了一下_——这个混蛋——让克鲁利几乎被毁掉，让他剧烈地晃动着脑袋，扬起脖颈。“喔，喔。兴奋的时候乳头真的有这么敏感吗？”

“你让我兴奋，”克鲁利低声说，鼻尖磨蹭着亚茨拉菲尔柔软的小腹。“你不知道我有多想要你。_一点都不知道。_”

“你有我，”亚茨拉菲尔轻声告诉他。

这是最奇怪的：他的整个身体都被喜悦冲刷，他的老二都算不上这一切的中心。他的臀部一直向紧握着的拳头里挺进，甚至不需要有意识地去考虑它，仿佛什么东西占有了他——仿佛_他_占有了_他自己_，占有了他身体里原先空缺着的空间，此刻他滚烫皮肤的每一寸、他血液搏动的感觉是如此鲜明。

他不知道自己是什么时候开始喘息的。

“对，就像那样，”亚茨拉菲尔说，用他灵巧的手掌抚摩着克鲁利的胸脯。“我能感觉到爱，你做得很好。”

“我不知道你会——哈——对此感兴趣，”克鲁利说道，不是很确定这算是指控、讽刺，还是一个表达感谢的方式：_感谢你和我一起经历这一切，感谢你接纳我。_

“嗯，当然了，”亚茨拉菲尔以一种闲谈似的语气说道，哪怕他还在继续使他分崩离析，用他的每一句话和每一次触碰。“我对你‘感兴趣’，所以自然对你做的一切事情‘感兴趣’。”

克鲁利呻吟了一声，头偏向一边，阴茎抽动着。他的呼吸开始变得混乱，皮肤变得敏感，大腿颤抖。他开始感到些微的焦虑，害怕他会太快结束，不能展示出他所有的动作，但话说回来——已经很明显了，不是吗，很明显以后还会有更多这样的时刻，很明显亚茨拉菲尔不介意溺爱他；事实上，或许他也乐在其中，如果他把他的晨袍拉下以露出他生着雀斑的肩膀的方式带有什么暗示的话。

那同样也意味着他手上的动作稍微被限制住了，丝绸紧绷在他手肘的屈曲处。

“你对捆绑‘感兴趣’吗？”他哑着嗓子说，揉搓着他滚烫的勃起，告诉他自己，_别去想象这件事，你敢去想象那个生动的画面——_

“日本有些令人印象深刻的好东西。”亚茨拉菲尔沉思道。克鲁利嘶声爆了一句粗口，臀部挺进、背拱了起来；这是个假警报，但离他缴械也不远了。

“性癖糟糕的混蛋，”他喘不上气地说道。

“我可不是那个在爱人膝上自慰的人，”亚茨拉菲尔提醒他，抚慰着他露出的手臂，指尖掠过他皮肤的触感如此甜美，“你做得很好，顺便一说。”

“爱人，”克鲁利嘲讽道，试图掩盖他声音的颤抖，“你是在——”

“我意识到其中的暗示了，是的。”

“嗯，你该叫我丈夫，我们差不多也算是结婚了。”

“丈夫，”亚茨拉菲尔满怀爱意地说，咀嚼着这个词，仿若它是一口白兰地酒，在舌尖上醇厚，还能点亮内心的一部分。一如既往地，讽刺对他无效；一如既往地，克鲁利本来不敢认真把_这层意思_说出口，只是暗中希望着他被证明是错了。“好，我喜欢这个词。”亚茨拉菲尔最后说，低下头去很快地吻了一下克鲁利的肩膀。

克鲁利呻吟着加快了动作，管它光滑皮肤摩擦发出的声响有多令人难堪呢；亚茨拉菲尔似乎一点也不介意，用鼻子蹭着他，低声赞美着。就好像他在克鲁利身边，围抱着他，让他温暖、安全。在他的保护下，克鲁利仍然觉得自己暴露无遗：仿佛他的胸膛是敞开的，能看见他搏动的心脏，所有丑陋的东西都暴露在外。但他从来就没有把它们藏起来，对吧？亚茨拉菲尔，那个总是正确的混球，他知道他所可能坦白的一切，每当它们裎露时他都能理解，即便他并不欣赏：他了解克鲁利比他自己还要了解得多。

而现在，又多了一样他们共享的东西：他在他自己体内所找到的欢愉，被揭示的狎亵秘密。

“我期望有一枚订婚戒指，”他沙哑地说，“用星际尘埃和黄金做的——”

“记住了，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“再给我三千年时间——”

克鲁利呻吟了一声，亚茨拉菲尔用手臂抱住他。他的触碰中带着一点犹豫，哪怕在他把克鲁利拥进胸前、亲吻着他的头顶时也一贯地小心翼翼。“我们还需要进行一些讨论。你会为我射出来吗，亲爱的？你会做给我看吗？”

克鲁利收起双腿，努力让自己看起来没那么张扬而具有威胁性，绝不要像一个老敌手一样；他随之高潮了，亚茨拉菲尔的名字就在他唇边，却被一声尖叫淹没。这感觉仿佛他越过了自己躯体的边界，他的高潮在他体内涌动，肌肉随之收紧，心脏也漏跳了一拍。他没有意识到他打开了翅膀，直到他听见它们沙沙作响，感到空气流过它们；他也感到亚茨拉菲尔的温暖，仿佛刚升起的太阳一样。克鲁利蜷缩在他的大腿上，羽毛竖立在一端，起伏的小腹完全被浸透了。

“啊喔，”亚茨拉菲尔悄声在他脖颈边说道，呼吸炽热、湿润。

“_不是吧？_”克鲁利嗤道，“那就是你想要说的？”

亚茨拉菲尔抱歉地眨了眨眼。去他的吧，但这招一直对他管用。克鲁利颤抖着，顺从地待在他的怀抱之中。要是他用胳膊搂住了亚茨拉菲尔的脖子，那也只是为了保持平衡而已。

“我其实是想问，”亚茨拉菲尔斟酌着说道，“你会不会特别介意，如果我，呃。尝一尝。”

“尝——”克鲁利重复道，然后说不出话来了。他的耳朵开始嗡嗡作响。

“我一直很好奇。”亚茨拉菲尔向他保证。

亚茨拉菲尔碰上他的小腹时，克鲁利根本不敢动弹；但他的手在那上面之际，他咕哝着表示同意。亚茨拉菲尔把一根手指浸入他的精液，然后克鲁利的大脑就短路了。当亚茨拉菲尔把那根沾上粘稠的手指放在唇间、愉悦地吮吸着的时候，它还是不能正常运转。

“唔，”他叹息道。“它一直都是梨的味道吗？”

“努力了一下，”克鲁利承认道，眼睁睁地看着亚茨拉菲尔再次舔舐着他的手指，没有浪费一滴。克鲁利还缩在他的膝上，裤子半褪，老二还无辜地挂在外面，而他真的处理不了这一切。他是个恶魔没错，但他也只能承受这么多了。

出于当生活变得有一点点让他承受不住时的一种习惯，他变成了一条蛇。此刻那是一条满怀爱意的蛇：他滑上了亚茨拉菲尔的躯干，然后把他自己搭上他的肩膀。

好。

这样就容易多了。

“哦，你好啊，你这个美人。”亚茨拉菲尔对他低声说。“有很多要消化的，是不是？没关系，亲爱的。你现在只需要休息。”

克鲁利伸出舌头。整个房间充满着性爱的气息。那是一种令人愉快的气味。尤其是，它还混合着亚茨拉菲尔的古龙水，它的香调是水果、鲜花和“我会为你而死”。

亚茨拉菲尔的身上柔软而舒适，他的触碰感觉实在太好了。克鲁利环抱住他的全身，尽量不要缠得太紧。这是人类彼此分别的一种方式，不是吗？拥抱一下，互相道别，然后就走开。

不过，得了。

他本来就不是人类，对吧？

他用不着像遵循传统似的把亚茨拉菲尔赶出去，然后马上接着想念他，给自己灌金酒，然后成天地盯着那尊雕塑，思考爱情之类的破事。

_拜托留下来吧？_他对他想道。_除非你很忙，你很忙吗，你能不能就再多待一会——_

_(Please ssstay? Unlesss you’re busy, are you busy, can you ssstay just a bit—)_

“当然我会留下来，亲爱的男孩，”亚茨拉菲尔说道，抚摸着他的头部。在这个形态下，克鲁利的视力不在最好的状态，但他能感觉到亚茨拉菲尔让他们俩的鼻尖碰在一起（多么令人难堪，又是多么可爱啊）。“只要你需要我。我不想再逃走了。”

**Author's Note:**

> **Translator's note:**  
*“亚茨拉菲尔竟然对此足够了解到能够把相关用语脱口而出”是在说之前亚茨拉菲尔说的“Angels are tops.”  
“邪恶战胜良善那回事”原文是只用了triumph一个词。前文“邪恶战胜良善”用的也是triumph，“恶魔把他的敌手按在地上，得意扬扬”中“得意扬扬”用的是triumphant，所以会引起联想。这里实在是直译不出来了……（你就没直译多少好吧


End file.
